Revenge?
by MistyMiracle
Summary: When Sebastian is given free reign to do what he pleases, he begins treating Ciel like a small child. But what will happen when Ciel calls 'wolf' one too many times? Hilarious CielxSebastian Oneshot. T for Yaoi/Shounen-ai


"Hey. Hey, Sebastian, I think the Young Master is upset. Why don't you go check on him?"

"Yes, Finny, I think I just might do that." Sebastian's signature smile lingered on his face just a little longer than usual.

Sebastian arrived at the door in a matter of seconds. "Young Master, may I come in?"

"Whatever," Ciel replied through the door.

Sebastian walked into the room to find Ciel laying face down on the made bed, fully clothed. In this state, he would agree to just about anything.

"Botchan, would you mind if I went to go feed the mongrel?"

"Do whatever. Come back later, okay?"

"Of course, Botchan."

Sebastian slid out of the room once more and did as instructed, but with a slight smirk. Ciel had said to 'do whatever,' and this meant free reign as long as he returned to his master's room.

_Finally, _Sebastian thought, _revenge for._

As Sebastian approached the door once more he hesitated a bit. What was he going to DO for revenge? Make the bathwater cold? No, too dumb. Pretend to suck out his soul? No, too intense. Treat him like a small child? That was absolutely perfect.

"Botchan, may I come in?"

"Yes."

Sebastian opened the door to the room and found Ciel sitting up on the bed. Sebastian smirked. _Perfect, _he thought.

He walked up to Ciel, paused, and said "It's time for bed, Botchan."

"It's not time yet." Ciel replied coolly.

_So he's being difficult,_ Sebastian thought, _I guess I'll use those methods in that parenting book I read._

"Botchan, I'm counting to three. One. Two."

"Sebastian, you showing your _oh-so-impressive _ability to count to three is not going to make me move."

_So he's being a smart-ass. Time for some punishment._

"Three." Suddenly Ciel was being lifted into the air by strong arms. Half of him liked the feeling of being protected, but the other half of him was annoyed by the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Sebastian! Put me down!" He yelled.

Sebastian carried him into the bathroom down the hall and set him down on the counter.

"Bath time!" Sebastian cheered in an obviously fake voice.

_Okay, if Sebastian is going to treat me like a small child, then I'm going to act like one, _Ciel decided.

Once Sebastian had finished filling the tub, he turned to the boy on the counter. Ciel looked determined to stay on the counter if it was the last thing he did. Sebastian stepped toward the small boy and picked him up so he was standing on his own two feet. He then proceeded to strip the small boy of his clothes like usual, until he stood completely naked and ready to bathe. Ciel made no move to get into the tub.

"I'm not getting into that tub."

Sebastian sighed. He didn't want to have to do this again, but his revenge called for it. He picked up the child and sighed again as he gasped.

"Sebastian! What the hell! Put me down right now you sick, sick demon!" Ciel cried at the top of his lungs.

"What's the problem, Botchan?" Sebastian inquired as he placed the small boy into the tub.

"What's the problem, you ask? You picked me up! Bridal style, even!"

"So?"

"So? I'm naked, for god's sake!"

Sebastian ignored the complaints and began washing the small child. He rhythmically rubbed circles on his back and gave him a head massage as he rinsed his master's head. Once the bath was over, Ciel was almost asleep.

"Botchan, time to get out."

The only response was a small groan that was comparable to a no. Sebastian sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and started to take of his coat so he wouldn't get it wet. He then removed his shirt until only his bare chest remained. He grabbed the towel on the counter, lifted Ciel out of the tub and wrapped him in the towel. Thankfully the boy did not seem to mind in his sleeplike state as Sebastian carried the boy to his room.

About halfway down the hallway there was a crash as Maylene dropped a bucket of water on the floor somewhere down a different hall, and this was enough to wake the Earl of Phantomhive.

At first, he was somewhat groggy, but when he opened his eyes to see Sebastian's bare chest his eyes snapped wide open.

"Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?"

"I am carrying you to your room, Botchan."

"But I'm… and you're… and we're…"

"When I was washing you, you fell asleep. I didn't bring your night clothes into the bathroom with me, so I couldn't just leave you in the tub because you might have drowned in your sleep. Also, I didn't want to put you on the dirty floor. I took off my shirt so as not to ruin it."

Ciel looked somewhat bewildered, and very red.

"Oh, uh… okay." He still seemed a little tired and closed his eyes once more.

Once they arrived at Ciel's door, Sebastian walked in and shut the door behind them. He laid Ciel on the bed and took some night clothes from the top drawer of the bureau. He proceeded to dress him in said night clothes and tuck him into bed, saying goodnight to him on the way out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Ciel put his master plan into action. He waited a minute, and then started.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, Botchan?" Sebastian was there almost immediately.

"Could you fluff my pillow?"

"Of course, Botchan." Sebastian fluffed the pillow a few times to make it more comfortable.

"Goodnight, Botchan."

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

A few minutes later Sebastian heard his name being called yet again.

"Yes Botchan?"

"Could you get me some water?"

Sebastian sped off and grabbed a glass of water. Once he returned, he handed it to the small boy, who then drank the entire glass in only a few gulps.

"Goodnight, Botchan."

Sebastian left the room in a rush. It was only a few moments before Ciel's voice came drifting through the hall yet again.

"Yes."

"Massage my back."

"Fine."

Sebastian padded over to the small boy and began to rhythmically rub his back until he could hear the rhythmic breathing that indicated sleep.

He noticed that the master looked sort of peaceful when he was asleep. When he was awake, Ciel could be a little bit of a pain, but almost an… entertaining pain. Ciel was the only human Sebastian could ever really stand to be around, and that in itself was an accomplishment. All things considered, if the Young Master called again tonight, he would not answer unless there was good reason to. Ciel needed to get his sleep, and not try to get revenge on his demon butler.

About an hour later Ciel awoke to complete darkness and a full bladder.

_Crap. I was asleep when I got out of the tub, so I didn't get a chance to go… _he thought.

"Sebastian."

There was no response.

"Sebastian, get over here right now, I really need you!"

Again, no response.

"Sebastian!"

_Shit. He must think that I just want something stupid again. Damn._

Ciel began to crawl out of bed, but with caution. He always hated the dark, in fact he was downright terrified of it ever since he saw his Aunt killed right before his eyes.

He pushed open the door to the hall and took a step out into the very dark corridor. After taking a few hesitant steps toward the bathroom he stopped. Something had moved somewhere in the corridor. He heard it. Ciel walked a little faster, until he finally made it to the bathroom. Ciel then realized he didn't have a lamp, or something to light the candle with. He felt closed in all of a sudden, and he gripped the counter for support.

_I will not scream. I will not scream. I will not scream. I will-_

Thunder suddenly rang out in the mansion like a gunshot in a forest.

Ciel screamed.

Suddenly there were arms around him and he was being lifted back into his room.

Sebastian lit a lamp and put Ciel down on his bed and sat next to him, keeping his arms around the small boy.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Botchan. I'm sorry. Gomenasai."

"Make it up to me…" Ciel whispered.

_This is so not part of the plan, but… _Ciel thought.

"What do you mea-"

Suddenly Ciel moved so that their lips met in a warm kiss, and neither one dared move.

After a few seconds they broke apart to look each other in the eyes. Suddenly Ciel moved off of the bed and started walking to the door.

"Botchan, what-"

"I never actually got to go to the bathroom."

**OWARI**


End file.
